8778 Border Ambush
|Ages = 6+ |Released = 2004 |Theme = Castle|Theme2 = Knights' Kingdom II }} 8778 Border Ambush is a Knights' Kingdom II set released in 2004. The set includes a stone formation and a small defence post with a pit underneath. A rope bridge hanging over a chasm between the two parts. The set also includes a boulder, Santis, a Shadow Knight, and three black scorpions. Description The set comprises of two main sections. One section is the side that Santis is at, depicting Morcia. The other is that of a stone structure and represents Ankoria, a dark land and Morcia's neighbouring kingdom. The Shadow Knight stands here. The two are connected by a rope bridge. ;Morcia Side The section of the set that represents the Morcia side is, unlike the other side, a precise and symmetrical structure. It is built on a dark grey base, with a pair of tall white sloping bricks in the front, on either side. Due to a piece with a clip located below the sloping bricks, a long, thin brown piece commonly used as a whip can be attached. Connected to the top of this is a bright green part used as a treetop. Behind the white sloping bricks are light grey ones. On top of these are blue pieces that are connected to the platform on top. The back of the structure has stairs leading up to the platform. Two bricks lines the sides of the platform, with one of them sporting a clip. Attached to the clip is a white pole with a blue flag attached to the top. This setup is on both sides of the platform. In the middle of it is a black and green piece with a part jutting out the back, two studs and a hinge and spring. Santis stands on the studs and a boulder is place directly in front. Using the piece on the back as a handle, one can pull back the piece. When released, the spring and hinge causes it to snap forward, hitting the boulder and sending it flying over the bridge to the other side of the set, hitting the Shadow Knight standing there. ;Ankoria side The back section of the model widens out at the sides. There are two low dark stone grey walls here, with two black pillars at the back. Three black scorpions are placed inside this. A reddish brown rock face is located at the front. Two black archways are placed on either side, connected the black pillars and the large rock piece. A blue 1x1 brick with a hole in the centre is placed on the rightmost of the black pillars, with a dark stone grey pin with a cone at the tip. A black trapdoor piece is set on top of the setup, covering the pillars, arches and the top of the rock face as a baseplate. The pin keeps it from falling inward, which would drop the Shadow Knight standing there to the area below where the scorpions reside. Next to the black trapdoor, on top of a pair of grey bricks, are two white 2x2 bricks located on either side. Two sloped pillars are on top of these, with a light stone grey archway connected them at the top. The archway has on top of it a 2x1 brick in the center and a 2x1 sloping brick on each side. The three pieces are separated by 1 stud gaps. Also located on top of the sloped pillars are black conical pieces holding transparent orange flame ones, making torches. To the right of this archway is a light stone grey wall that, in turn, is connected to a back wall. This one ends in a rough, imprecise pattern, giving the effect of a crumbling wall. A green plant piece is located on it, above a small vertical slit of a window. Next to this, attached to a black clip piece, is a silver key. ;The Bridge and Chasm Underneath each section is a green baseplate that extends outward, meeting below the bridge. They are connected by another, smaller, piece. On top of this are five black spears spaced unevenly and attached to black cones angled straight up. This forms the chasm. To make the bridge, two parallel green ropes are connected to both sections of the model, stretching over the chasm. The ropes are connected together by the planks, made with a black clip on each side and a reddish brown 1x4 plate on the top and bottom. There are five of these planks on the rope bridge. ;Minifigures The set includes two minifigures: Santis and a Shadow Knight. Santis, the protagonist, has a light blue sword, a white shield with a bear emblem, red armor with blue stripes on it and a helmet with a red visor. The Shadow Knight is the set's antagonist. This minifigure includes a black torso with red armour printing and a scorpion in the centre and a black helmet and battle axe. Background When King Mathias of Morcia mysteriously vanished and his advisor, Vladek, took his place, four knights knew something wasn't right. They searched the Morcia castle's dungeons and found the king, who revealed that Vladek had captured and jailed him and planned to rule over Morcia. The knights then set out to find the Heart of the Magical Shield of Ages, the only other magical force that could challenge Vladek's sorcery. On their journey, the four knights came across a rickety bridge over a chasm, with the other side blocked by a Shadow Knight. Upon closer inspection, the knights of Morcia realised he was guarding a key. Two of the companions, Jayko and Rascus, attempted to cross the bridge, to no avail. Santis then tried, lifting a boulder and tossing it at the Shadow Knight, knocking him into the chasm. The knights safely crossed the bridge, acquired the key and continued on their way. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included |img2=cas259.JPEG |txt2= }} Gallery 8778.jpg|The set in its entirely 8778_Border_Ambush.jpg Border attack concept.jpg|Concept art ComicDepiction1.JPG|As depicted in a mini comic External links Category:2004 sets Category:8000 sets Category:Knights' Kingdom II Category:Castle